


Till Death Do Us Part

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, SO, Till Death Do Us Part, and it's called till death do us part, ignore me, it's also a soulmate au, it's renison obviously, renison, so this is my new ongoing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau
Summary: This is my new ongoing renison fic. It will be multi-chapter, and I'll also be posting it on tumblr under the url @honeymoreau.





	

Nobody knows why the fates do what they do. Nobody knows when or how they do what they do either. But there are a handful of things humans do know about them:

There are three fates. Each are humanlike, but immortal. The first one’s name is Death. Each person has a string tethered directly and impacting to their life-force. Death watches over these strings and decides the reasoning and the timing of when a person dies. Whenever it strikes Death’s fancy that someone should die, they cut their string. 

The second fate’s name is Life. Life decides what should happen to a person. Some have argued that they are the most powerful of the three, but they are each powerful in their own separate ways. Life pulls the strings, quite literally. They direct a person to significant events, people, and places for their own individual life.

The third and final fate’s name is Love. Love takes the strings and ties them to one another. If you’re meant to love this person in some way, your string will be tied to theirs. Strings can become untied, if Love feels like it should be. 

So all in all, the fates are bitches.

Renee Walker woke up in a bad mood. Now, this was not uncommon for this particular period in time. She’d had a lot of bad moods as of late, and she had indeed been letting it get her down. The reason for today’s bad mood was this damned string. 

Everyone had a red string wound around their finger that only they and one other person could see. The string was 20 feet long with a mind of its own, tugging you in this direction and that. (As you can imagine, Renee did a lot of stumbling due to the string.) It’s said that there are three fates who control your string, and one of them is in charge of directing you to various places and events that will be important to your life. It’s also said that there is another fate who has the power to kill you, and one who has the power to make you fall in love. 

Renee was not sure which fate she was most afraid of. 

The real reason this string was getting in the way of Renee’s imagined happiness is that she was lonely. How could she be lonely if there was someone out there made just for her? It didn’t add up, but that could just be how lousy Renee was at math. So she’d decided, today, she was not getting out of bed. She was going to lay there and pretend Death had cut her string already.

But her red string had other plans.

“Ouch!” Renee yelped as she got a rope burn on her finger from the string tugging at her hand too hard. She begrudgingly rolled over onto her shoulder to stare at what the string had been doing. 

“I’m not getting out of bed if that’s what you’re attempting to accomplish,” she huffed. The string seemed to mockingly huff back. It tugged again at the rope burn.

“Stop that!”

The string tugged again. 

“Ow, okay, fine, I’ll get up,” Renee bitterly told the string. This happened on a regular basis, talking to the string. Renee didn’t really know if it qualified as an inanimate object. It certainly was quite animated. 

She climbed out of bed, wincing at the rope burn on her finger, and listened to the soft shuffling of her feet against the shaggy carpeting of her lame, little apartment for her lame, little self. She opened the closet door and glanced around at the apparel hanging from the poles. Black, black, and black. Wait, maybe that was navy blue. Renee didn’t really care. She’d already grabbed it along with her black jeans that had the rips in them. After changing clothes, she shoved on her only pair of boots which doubled as her only pair of shoes she wore. They were fairly tall boots with buckles on them, moderately fashionable but not fashionable enough to be expensive. Renee didn’t much care for fashion. The only reason she wore the boots were the straps inside them where she kept her knives.

Once dressed, she glanced in the mirror to see yesterday’s makeup before approving it as still public-worthy. With a final tug of the string and wince from Renee, she headed out into the South Carolina air. 

Renee didn’t know where she was going, but the string seemed to. Renee only followed along to keep the string from hurting her rope burn any farther, or at least that’s what she told herself. She’d never admit that she had the hopes of finding her soulmate, or any mate for that matter, in mind when trailing behind the string. 

The string made a sharp right across the street, nearly dragging Renee into oncoming traffic. The string paid no attention to Renee scowl. She had half a mind to cut the string off her finger with her knives and see what happened. She went with her better judgement and decided not to severe the string. 

Once the traffic had come to a stop and the light was green for the crosswalk, the string tugged hard on her again. She stumbled forward into the street before regaining her composure and walking normally the rest of the way across. She made it without dying to the other side, and she was striding confidently by then. Well, she was, until the string decided it’d be a good idea to trip her. 

“Shit,” Renee grumbled at the string’s tug on her burn before realizing she’d tripped into another person. She looked up just in time to see her red string tie itself into a knot. But it wasn’t tying itself into a knot. It was tying itself to another string.

Renee stepped back and stared from the string to the girl who was staring at her with a reflection of Renee’s own wonder. The girl was blonde and stood with the confidence of a lion. She wore heels that looked almost as sharp as Renee’s knives and lipstick to match the color. 

There were quite a few things wrong with this picture.

1\. She was very, very pretty. Much prettier than Renee found herself.  
2\. She was staring at Renee as if she were an alien.  
3\. And she was a girl.

Renee was not aware she wasn’t straight. Well, she never gave much thought to romance until recently, but she hadn’t expected this, a.k.a. a pretty girl to be her soulmate. This wasn’t right. Renee stared down at her red string, eyebrows raised and lips about to form a question. 

“Hello,” the girl’s voice mirrored the questioning tone of Renee’s face. 

“Hi,” Renee answered cautiously. She hadn’t been expecting this, but she also hadn’t expected to feel this apprehensive once she found her soulmate. 

“I’m Allison Reynolds.”


End file.
